dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Ripped Off!
Doug Ripped Off! is the first part of the ninth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis All of Doug's friends have cool bikes, but Doug hates his--until he discovers that someone has stolen it. He thinks about who could have taken it, and wonders if one of his friends is a thief. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. How could I ever forget the day I got my first bike? It was all sparkly and shiny, the coolest bike in the neighborhood. But before long, the shine started to wear off, and then, when everybody else started getting new bikes - dirt bikes - I realized how lame my old bike was, and that's how things stood this morning when Skeeter came over. Doug looks at the memories photo album, which contains pictures of his old bike. He accidentally spills a pink smoothie on one of the pages and soon, Skeeter comes around and asks Doug if he wants to ride bikes with him. Doug walks into his garage and to his horror, he discovers that someone has stolen his bike. Main Episode Doug calls the operator to report his stolen bicycle and the police comes around to inspect the garage. They tell him that whoever was the thief was someone who is around the same age as Doug and tell him that they would mail him a copy of the report in a week. But they tell him that there are no evidence to substantiate the theft, so they doubt that they would get it back to him. Skeeter tells Doug that he knows how he feels and Doug imagines himself cold, hungry, and defeated as Skeeter repeats this sentence. As Doug watches the others riding their bikes through the dirt tracks at the park, he begins to wonder if any one of his friends are thieves. They offer him a trip to the Honker Burger with them and his friends talk about burglary. Doug begins to suspect them since they knew a lot about burglary and when Connie offers him a meal, he wonders where she obtained the money from, imagining her owning a chop shop. Doug is now convinced that it could've been any one of them. He then imagines all of them breaking into his garage for the bike. Doug's imagination: During the night, Willie and Boomer break into Doug's garage and shines the flashlight to an empty wall. Roger is then seen standing by the bike, only for Chalky to appear armed with a slingshot. Just then, Beebe appears inside the garage and closes the door behind her. Connie, Skeeter, and Patti are also shown attempting to get the bike and soon, every student from Bluffington School is seen sneaking inside the garage. So Doug decides to take back what he had loaned to his friends. When he goes to Al and Moo's house to take back his flashlight, he finds that the brothers are creating something. The brothers give Doug his flashlight back and the latter leaves. Doug makes it back home and locks them all in his closet. But he still doesn't feel safe. Doug's imagination: While Doug is sleeping in his room, a mysterious burglar sneaks into his bedroom and tries to think of a way to open the closet. He uses a jackhammer, but it doesn't work. He instead uses a dynamite, but it also fails. So he runs outside and uses a bulldozer, where he plows through the walls and steals all the stuff inside the closet. So he goes to Mr. Dink for security. When he sees Al and Moo riding their bike, with one of them in a sidecar (made earlier when Doug was retrieving his flashlight from them), he is convinced that they were the thieves who stole his bike. He catches them and lures them away. To his surprise, however, his parents arrive and had bought him a new bike. They tell him that they had recycled his old one at the thrift store, where Al and Moo coincidentally purchased it. As Doug's friends come around to view Doug's new bike, the Sleech twins had called the cops on Doug, who explains the whole thing to the police. Doug gets a photo of him, his parents, his friends, and the cops and gives his old bike back to Al and Moo. Doug states voice-over that after explaining his paranoia to his parents, they didn't do much other than ground him for a week. He also says that he deserves some punishment for overreacting and suspecting his friends. But that hasn't stopped him from locking his stuff up in his closet, as one of the photos shows him doing this as the memories photo album closes. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Theda Funnie *Phil Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Chalky Studebaker *Connie Benge *Beebe Bluff *Roger Klotz *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe *Mr. Dink *Al & Moo Sleech Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop sliding on a paint can